To be a Warrior
by Sassy Swift
Summary: Marron had thought that being a fighter was a waste of time, energy, and life. But when her father dies, she feels guilty since she thought she could have saved him if she was a warrior. Ever since, she has been wanting to be a warrior. Maybe a lavender-haired good friend of hers can help her with her longing to fight. (This is also a Trunks and Marron romance story).
1. Grief

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is my eighth Fan fiction. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

This is the story with the scenario that enemies arrived after Goku's departure and that Marron becomes a warrior.

_My name is Marron. I am a young girl with a determination to learn how to fight. I have a will to fight. It's unlike me to want to learn how to fight, but I have my reasons. Reasons that will be explained. I am Marron and this is where my story begins._

**_ To be a Warrior_**

_Chapter 1_

**Grief**

No one is meant to be blamed for Father's death except me. I'm the only one to be blamed. He died trying to defeat the beast that was trying to blast me into oblivion. I still remember that day.

Mother, Father, and I were walking through the city after visiting Bulma and Bulla. An enemy appeared out of the shadows as we arrived on a corner of a strange street. The beast was at least 8 feet tall. It was...horrifying. The beast attacked Mother first. He attempted to throw her aside like a rag doll, but she wouldn't let herself be thrown around without a fight. After she collapsed, Father attacked the beast. He managed to stay on his feet for a few minutes before getting thrown into a building. The beast went after me next. Me, an easy prey to him. Me, a sitting duck. Me, a weakling who can't defend herself. Me, the reason why Father died.

As the beast went after me with an attack in its hand, Father got back on his feet and stood in front of the blast, shielding me from it. He took the hit when it was supposed to be me. He did. Not me. I was meant to die, but he prevented it. He died to save me. Me. His daughter. Why did he have to die? Why?

Mother was devastated. We lost him once before. She had came back to consciousness after the blast was fired. I saw the blast be thrown. It was traumatizing. It's a memory that will never erase my mind. Ever.

Mother went into a deep depression. She lost the will to fight. And to the people who know my mom, this was definitely unlike her, but Father's death changed her. It changed me too. I no longer think that learning to defend yourself is a waste. I think I should learn how to fight. I think that I will take the opportunity to fight into consideration. And I know just the person to go to.


	2. A Friend in Need

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is Chapter 2! Enjoy!

**To be a Warrior**

_Chapter 2_

A Friend in Need

Mother always said that fighting was not a waste of time. She said people benefited from learning to defend themselves and learning how to fight. I said otherwise. It's the other way around now that Father is dead. Mother's changed her thoughts and views on things, including life. Things have really changed now. I needed to get out of the house.

I asked to go to the Briefs for a while. By a while, I meant for the rest of my life. Of course I didn't tell Mother this. I needed to escape from this dark, depression filled house that held nothing but ancient memories that flood our minds and torment us into remembering the past. The Briefs household had a more cheerful and happy atmosphere. Luckily, Mother let me go. I glanced back at her before I left. I figured it was the last time I was going to see her so I snuck one last glance for me to always remember. It was not an image I wanted to picture in my head every time I remembered Mother. Her in her room wearing her worst and most dark clothing in bed holding her old clothes she wore as a young fighter, mumbling about the past and the times she first met my father, and also clutching to whatever she sees that displays a picture of Father or something that belonged to him while sobbing hysterically. This is how I would remember my mother? I suppose because for a while now I can't picture her in any other way.

Finally. West City. The Briefs household. I was standing on the front steps. This felt oddly strange. It's been months since I've visited the Briefs. Last time I visited was when Father was still alive the day of his death. It seemed an eternity passed since that day when in reality it was not too long ago.

I sighed and forced myself to knock on the door. I heard footsteps. Then the door opened. The smile on the face I wanted to see appeared on the boy's face as he opened the door. But the moment he saw the suitcase in my hand, his smile faded, his eyes were full of sympathy, and he allowed me in the house without hesitation.


	3. A Nightmare and A Sweet Sensation

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I just own my ideas and characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.  
This is Chapter 3! I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**To be a Warrior**

_Chapter 3_

A Nightmare and A Sweet Sensation

_The beast was coming closer. Closer. Too close. I let out a faint scream. The beast laughed, it's ugly head was tossed back. I winced and closed my eyes, bracing for the attack to penetrate me; for it to be the end of me. But, I was alive. Still very much alive.  
Father ran to me and stood in front of me, blocking the attack. I opened my eyes.  
"Father?"  
"Marron, run!"  
"Father! No!"  
Feeling angry now, the beast growled. It raised his hand.  
"Fine! I'll kill you instead!" It yelled.  
The attack was thrown.  
"No!" I screamed.  
No. No! NO!  
The attack went right through Father's heart...he fell...he moved no more.  
"Father!"  
The beast cackled. "Here lies Krillin, the defeated."  
I couldn't cry. I couldn't scream. All the breath was kicked out of me especially when the beast kicked me in the stomach. I went flying through the air and landing on my back on the hard concrete. The beast laughed. A scream, probably coming from Mother, shattered the windows in the buildings surrounding us and the scream reverberated. I felt my energy drain and my eyes started to close. I glanced at my Father lying dead.  
"Father," I breathed. "I'm sorry...so sorry..."  
I became unconscious as his blood flowed down towards me, past my knees; licking my shoes so they stained of red blood._

I woke up covered in sweat and tears. I ran my fingers through my hair. I stared around the darkly lit room. I was allowed to sleep in the extra room that was not used for any purposes to the Briefs. They are so kind to me.

I got out of bed and walked down the hall to get a drink of water. I stopped walking when a light flickered on in one room. He stepped out of the room. The moment I saw the lavender hair, I smiled, but it faded in less than a second. Trunks did not grin. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned.  
"Where are you going, Marron?" He asked.  
"Kitchen sink."  
"Kitchen is down the hall."  
"Oh."

I looked down and stared away so I won't look into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing is wrong, Trunks."  
"You can't lie to me, Marron. I know you too well. I could tell that something is on your mind."  
Suddenly, without warning, I broke down. Tears slid down my face. I cried so hard.  
"Oh-no."  
Trunks stood beside me. I wrapped my arms around him.  
"It's okay..." He whispered.  
"No it's not!" I wailed. "He's gone! Father's gone! Not even the Dragon Balls can bring him back! Those are gone as well along with Goku!"  
"I...know...I know...I would feel the same way."  
I raised my head to meet his eyes now.  
"I know how you feel, Marron. Just remember that no matter what you're not alone."  
I smiled. Suddenly, before I knew it, I lifted my head up more and our lips met.


End file.
